Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated assembly comprising a first piece connected to a second piece using a hinge. More particularly, this invention relates to articulation systems having small dimensions and high precision used in particular in horology, jewellery, spectacle-making and in the leather trade.
Description Of The Related Art
The vast majority of articulation systems currently used in these fields comprise screws or pins used as a pivoting axis and as linking elements. These articulation systems are not satisfactory because the screws become loose, as does the articulation. Furthermore, these articulation systems render the after-sales service more complicated as it requires special tools.
FR 2983315 discloses an articulated device with a screwless hinge comprising a pivoting pin in two parts fixed to a first member and an articulation element likewise in two parts fixed to a second member. The parts of the pivoting pin and that of the articulation element are complex in shape and difficult to manufacture.